The present invention relates to the technical field of plastisols, and particularly to plastisols of reduced weight based on the inclusion of hollow thermoplastic microspheres to form syntactic foam plastisols. Such plastisols find a wide variety of uses in industrial and commercial coatings and adhesives, particularly in automotive coatings and adhesives.